


Girl Meets Lucy Quinn

by mcdonald2k18



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Girl Meets World
Genre: Batman Adventures, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdonald2k18/pseuds/mcdonald2k18
Summary: What if your life is not what you think? What if you discover your parents are not the ones that gave you life? And what price will you pay to try and find your biological parents?





	1. I'm not who I think I am

Maya Penelope Hart was happy, at 16 she was a senior in high school, had the best of friends, her mom had married a guy she knew loved them both as much as they love him, and now, they were about to move in with him. She and Riley were getting all her belongings in boxes.

-I still can’t believe it - Maya said

-What, Peaches?

-That I’m going to have a complete family… 

The brunette hugged her.

-You deserve to be happy. And you will be.

As she was taking more things, some of them from the time when Maya was a little girl, Riley was surprised to find a plush toy in the form of a harlequin doll, her clothes were black and red, and her face was white with colored makeup.

-What is this? - Riley asked

Maya stared at the doll. 

-Mom said it was my favorite when I was little. I didn’t think I still had it. 

The blonde girl took the toy and hugged it, she didn’t remember the exact reasons but there was something special about that doll. After a few moments of reminiscence, they continued packing. 

(New scene or character talking means new line) In another place, a blonde woman, dressed in standard prison orange overalls glared at the sky outside her cell. A question hovering in her mind.

-I wonder where she is now? (Harley WOULD remember her kids age, 100% sure of it)

Meanwhile, Maya walked into what used to be her room, now completely empty. 

-So… this is it, huh?

She felt an arm around her shoulder.

-Guess so, Peaches.

Suddenly, Katy appeared at the door.

-Girls, can you help me with some boxes? - the older blonde said

Both girls followed the woman and she directed them to a few boxes that were atop her closet. Riley, being the tallest of the two, decided to bring the boxes down whilst Maya was taking them to the car outside. Riley was about to announce that they were done when she realized there was one more box in the far back, in her effort to reach it, she stood on the table under where the box was, to her misfortune, the pressure she applied on said table was enough to break it and the aforementioned teenager, and box, both fell to the floor. Maya and Katy ran as they heard the scream and subsequent impact on the floor. 

-RILEY!!! Sweetie, are you okay? - Maya said while tending to her.

-I… I think so… 

-Don’t move, I’ll call 911, stay there - Katy said, panicked

-It’s okay Mrs. Hart… it wasn’t a big deal. - the brunette said

After a few minutes, they returned their attention to the box, all the contents were scattered on the floor, mostly papers and old magazines.

-I’m sorry for scaring you and your mom - Riley said

-Don’t worry. By the way, mom ordered pizza.

-YAAY! 

It was no secret that Riley loved pizza over anything in the world, Maya smiled as she began to pick up the papers and placed them in a new box, until something caught her eye, it was a folder that on its cover read “Office of Children and Family Services: Adoption procedures”. Shocked, she took the two other folders that had the same seal, and without Riley noticing, placed them in her backpack. 

-Girls, pizza’s here, get it whilst it’s still hot!

As she ate, she couldn’t stop thinking about those folders, she knew for a fact that her mother had never worked for the government, and that she never had any other sibling. That night, after making sure Riley was sound asleep in her sleeping bag, she sat on her bed and placed the three folders before her, her hands trembling.

-Maybe there’s nothing… but what if… no… mom… mom couldn’t…

Slowly, she opened the first folder, it contained the paperwork needed for a background check, a requisite for adopting a child. Maya’s fears began to grow as she saw her mother’s… or whom she believed was her mother, in all of them.

-no… no, no…

She felt tears run down her cheeks as she opened the second folder, there, looking at her was a younger version of herself, she had two pigtails and was holding the harlequin doll she’d only just seen earlier that evening. As she removed the picture, she saw a document that made her gasp, a smaller picture of her was on the corner, and personal information was there.

-L… Lucy Quinzel… given up for adoption… by her mother Harleen Quinzel… this has to be a joke…

In desperation, she opened the third folder, it was the last piece of the puzzle, there was, before her, another set of documents with her picture which showed that her name was changed from Lucy Quinzel to Maya Penelope Hart a few days after Katy had adopted her. 

-Please… this can’t be real… I can’t have been living on a lie…

With her heart broken and tears flooding her eyes, she placed the folders in her backpack and tried to sleep. 

The following morning she bathed and dressed slowly, the memories of what she had discovered hammering her head and fueling a fire inside of her, a desire to understand and know the reality of her life, as she walked into the kitchen she saw Riley and… the woman she called “Mom” for most of her life having breakfast.

-MAYA!!! Come sit with us, breakfast is ready - Riley said

Her eyes glassed over, she gazed through her best friend.

-You mean me? I think you got it wrong, I’m not Maya… I’m Lucy. Lucy… Quinzel.

Katy dropped the glass that she had previously been pouring juice into, Riley stared at both, her face filled with confusion.

-w… what… what is going on?

-Tell her “mom”, tell her who I really am…

Katy saw her daughter’s eyes overflowed with tears.

-Maya, what are you talking about?

-DON’T LIE!!! I FOUND THE PAPERS!!!! I KNOW MY NAME IS LUCY QUINZEL!!!! THERE WAS NEVER A MAYA HART!!!! EVER!!!

-what? - Riley got up from her chair and ran to her best friend

-Maya, you don’t understand

-DON’T CALL ME MAYA!!!

-Peaches… please calm down… there has to b

-THERE’S NO OTHER EXPLANATION!!! I HAVE BEEN LIVING A LIE!!! 

To be continued…


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya goes and searches for her biological mother... but will the truth be too dangerous for her?

Part 2 - Revelations

Riley walked out to the living room, there, Topanga was tending to Katy who was sobbing, trying to explain to her the reasons why she kept from Maya the fact that she was adopted.

-I never thought she would find out… remember when you helped me with it?

Topanga nodded and remembered what had happened ten years before. Riley’s eyes opened wide at the revelation.

-MOM… you knew? And you never told me?

The lawyer called her daughter and asked her to sit before her.

-Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t do it. Not just because Katy was my client, and I have an oath of privacy on any case I work, but also because she wanted Maya to feel like her real daughter. You understand that, right?

The teenager nodded.

-Mom… what are we going to do?

-For now, there’s hot water on the stove, you can bring Maya some tea, that will be a start.

Riley returned to her room with the tea, there, Maya laid in the bay window.

-Peaches… I brought you some tea.

-why…?

-Because mom sa...

-Why did they keep this from me? Why did my real mom give me up?

Riley placed the cup on her night table and sat beside her friend, placing her head on her legs so she could caress her hair.

-I wish we could know… but I’m guessing she had good reasons and probably one of them was that she loves you and…..

Suddenly Maya sat up, her eyes open to a realization

-Riley, give me your laptop

-W.. what’s going on?

To her surprise, the blonde girl sat on the bed and began to type

-Harleen Quinzel, renown psychiatrist in Gotham city, tended to patients at Arkham Asylum and other mental institutions.

-Maya, that could be a coincidence, I mean

-How many people do you know that are named Harleen Quinzel? 

-I… 

-Why didn’t I think about this before…?

-Maya, what are you thinking?

-I’m thinking that I want to go ask her why she ditched me. That’s what I’m thinking

-Wait a minute, you can’t be serious, I… I mean, how can you be so sure she’s your mom?

Maya turned the screen to Riley, there was a picture of Dr. Harleen Quinzel, she was blonde, had the same blue-greyish eye color that Maya had, and there was a resemblance between her and Maya, anyone could tell a mile away they were related.

-Still think she’s not my mother?

-Maya, we need to think this over, I mean

But before she could utter another word, the blonde was sitting beside her, holding her pinkie finger.

-Ring power! Thunder and Lightning, I’ll go find her, okay ?

But as she was about to crawl through the window, Riley held her boot.

-What? I’m not changing my mind Riley.

-I… I’m going with you - Riley said, closing her eyes in fear, excitement and shock

-Are you sure? 

-You said it, thunder and lightning, we’re in this together.

Maya smiled and hugged her tightly.

-Tomorrow, after school, we leave for Gotham.

As much as Riley tried to leave without being discovered, it was a scientific fact that such a feat was impossible. The minute the teenager tried to leave, she heard her mother’s voice behind her.

-Why are you taking the extra bag Riley?

-I… I…. I’m… I have cheerleading tryouts after school! 

Riley bit her lip, she was very bad at lying and this particular time she hoped she could get away with it. Fortunately for her, Topanga didn’t say another word and she was able to leave. The morning went by without anything out of the ordinary, except that Lucas noticed that both had extra bags. At lunch he decided to find out why.

-Why did you bring another bag? Cheerleading tryouts aren’t until next month. - he questioned. 

-Why do you need to know, Huckleberry ? 

-Yeah, why do you need to know, Huckleberry? - Riley asked nervously

Maya turned, she knew that Riley was the worst person in the world when it came to tell lies.

-Riles, let me handle this I…..

-I… I… 

Maya’s eyes opened wide, she knew, for the look in her face, that Riley had already lied to someone that day and that it was killing her.

-Sweetie, who did you lie to?

-My… mom…

At that precise moment, Farkle popped in between them.

-So, what’s going on?

-Nothing we…..

But Maya couldn’t finish, Riley blew in a barrage of words

-We-are-going-to-Gotham-city-to-find-Maya’s-real-mom-I’m-sorry-Maya!

There was an awkward silence at the table until Lucas spoke.

-We’re going with you. -he declared

-No, this is between Riley and me, we don’t...

-I was there once, I think I can help you around - Lucas interrupted

-And I want to protect Riley - Farkle said, hugging the brunette

Maya knew better than trying to change Lucas’s mind. 

The minute the bell rang, the four left Abigail Adams and headed towards Central Bus station, there, Maya used her savings to pay for the tickets. It wasn’t long before the blonde fell asleep on the bus. 

Lucas took the opportunity to try and find out the part of the history he ignored. As Riley explained, he gazed at Maya and understood why she had decided to take the road. Three and half hours later, Riley woke up when Farkle shook her.

-We’re here!

In turn, she shook Maya to wake her up. 

-Maya, we’re in Gotham city.

The group left the bus station, and as they walked Maya’s stomach growled, which reminded them that the only food they had was a sandwich they were given when they boarded the bus.

-Great… I only took money for the bus… - Maya sadly said

-Don’t worry, Peaches , let’s go to the bank on the corner, I’ll get some money out of my emergency account - Riley said

-Are you sure? Your Dad is going to flip out. - Maya said

-I know… but we need to eat…

As they walked in, they noticed that the ATM was inside the bank.

-Why is it all the way in there? Lucas, Farkle, can you guys wait out here while we go inside? - Riley asked

The boys nodded and the teenage girls made their way into the bank. 

-Wow, a pin, your fingerprint, what’s next? A retinal scan? - Maya joked

-worse… a six digit security pin from my dad… - Riley said sadly

Maya smiled.

-Let me. 

To Riley’s shock, Maya pressed the digits and the pin was accepted, promptly asking her for the amount of money she wanted to withdraw.

-How?

-It’s your dad we are talking about, and it’s six digits, only one thing could be, the date when….

But an explosion cut her words, as glass and concrete flew, and Riley screamed, several figures moved in. Two were wearing clown masks and were brandishing machine guns, the third was a woman wearing what seemed like harlequin makeup with her hair in two pigtails, behind her, a man, also sporting clown make up as he walked in, laughing.

-Sorry to “blow in” this way but we need to make a withdrawal. Hahahahahaha

The woman spoke.

-EVERYONE DOWN! Do something stupid and that’ll be the last thing you’ll do.

Riley crawled beside the ATM and began to pull at Maya’s jacket, but the blonde teenager was transfixed looking at the woman.

-It can’t be…

Riley began to shake in fear as the woman walked to them.

-Didn’t you hear me!? GET DOWN LITTLE GIRL!!!

-MAYA DO WHAT SHE SAYS!!!

-You… you are… you’re Har….

-All right, you want it the hard way, then you get it the HARD WAY! The blonde yelled, smiling.

Riley screamed as the woman produced a baseball bat from what seemed like nowhere, and hit Maya in the head, knocking her out. But if that freaked her out, what came next paralyzed her.

-HARLEY! We gotta go! - The man shouted

-Yes puddin!

-Hmm, take her too, someone needs to teach that kid some manners - he laughed, pointing to an unconscious Maya

Turning words to actions, she ordered one of the masked men to take Maya and the group quickly left the scene.

To be continued...


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you find is not usually what you expected. A revelation comes to Maya and now things will get more complicated... and deadly.

Riley was suffering a panic attack when Lucas was able to get to her.

-They took Maya… they took Maya… she, she hit her and...and she was unconscious…..he took her…. I, I didn’t save her, I should have saved her!

-Riley look at me, it’s okay, we’ll find her, relax, Riley, look at me

But no matter what he tried, the teenager continued to tremble like crazy, mumbling as she gazed into space, but what started to worry Lucas was that she was starting to laugh. 

Suddenly, a figure knelt beside her, a yellow cape draped behind him….

-She’s going into shock, her pulse is over the roof. - he observed, placing his gloved fingers on the teenagers neck.

-You’re Robin, right? 

-Yes, and your girlfriend needs help, and pronto.

Lucas was about to reply when a shadow came upon them. He had heard of him when he was last in Gotham City, stopping off there on his way to New York. Yet everything he heard didn’t make justice to the imposing figure that loomed over him.

-She saw everything, we’ll take her to the batcave. It appears she inhaled some Joker gas -he commanded as he pressed a small mask to her mouth and nose. Riley’s eyes began to close.

-What did you do to her? - Farkle asked, finding his voice.

-Sedation. Before she had a heart attack. Let’s go.

In seconds, Riley and Farkle were in the batmobile while Lucas rode with Robin on the redbird. He was amazed at the technology the vehicle possesed. 

-Impressive, huh? - The boy wonder said

-I’m worried about Riley and Maya - Lucas said

-She’ll be fine, trust me. But we need to know what she saw.

In minutes they were in the Batcave. Batman had placed Riley on a stretcher and connected her to several monitors.

-Okay, look, I know who you are. When are we going to start looking for Maya? - Lucas demanded

The cape crusader glared at him.

-I’m afraid we won’t need to. If things go as I fear, she will show up - The dark knight murmured quietly, walking to the bat computer.

-What? What do you mean, show up?

Meanwhile, a certain blonde girl began to wake….

-My… wrists hurt… where am I…

As she focused, she saw a blonde woman changing her clothes, Harley looked much different out of her Harlequin costume and in casual sweats. 

The clown stood before a mirror, taking off her makeup, although Maya’s head was pulsing with pain, she remembered.

-Mom…

Harley turned. Had she heard correctly? Did this girl just call her “mom”? She got up and walked to where the teenager was tied to a chair.

-Mistah J said I should’ve used the mallet instead of the baseball bat, I see he was right - she complained, rolling her eyes 

-I must’ve hit you too hard because no way did you just call me what I think ya did, not if you wanna keep all tens of your pointers anyways -Harley threatened, producing a pen knife from her pocket.

Maya gulped but said the words again...

-M… mom… 

Harley laughed hysterically.

-Okay, okay, enough with the jokes, what is wrong with you? Why are you saying that I’m your mom?

-I… I’m… 

-Well? Spit it out. You’re who?

-I… 

But their conversation was cut short.

-HARLEY!!! Get ready, we have another job to do!

-Coming puddin!!! You stay there, we’re not done yet.

Maya closed her eyes, she couldn’t believe her biological mother was a crazy criminal. She didn’t know when she fell asleep, but she wasn’t awoken gently when she was shaken awake.

-HEY! Wake up! I brought you a burger.

Maya realized she was no longer tied up and smelled something in front of her. She realized she was in front of a table and that a bag from a burger chain along with a soda were before her.

-And don’t try anything funny. Unless you really wanna know how good I am with my mallet.

Silently, she began to eat, whilst at the same time looking at the woman, she couldn’t believe she was with her biological mother in the same room. When she finished eating, she just stared at her. Harley realized it and moved towards her.

-What are you looking at exactly? 

-You…

-Say, I remember you called me “Mom” early, what was that about? - Harley asked

Maya closed her eyes, it was time to tell her.

-Because… I’m… I’m Lucy…

Harley’s eyes widened in shock

-L… Lucy? 

-I’m… I’m your daughter… - Maya said with teary eyes

Harley walked back a few steps, she could have expected anything that day. Except of course, having her daughter, that she never thought she’d see again, to be right before her eyes.

Sixteen years earlier…

Two women walked into the hospital room where Harleen was holding a baby girl.

-Harley, we have reviewed your request, and unfortunately since you are to go back to Arkham, you can’t take Lucy with you.

-Harleen, I represent the Wayne Foundation and I’ve been instructed to help you with the adoption process. You can be rest assured that she’ll be with the best family we can find for her.

-But she’s mine, mine and Mistah J’s, I promise I’ll work really hard with the doctors, let me keep her - Harley pleaded, holding the baby away from them as a social worker offered their hands out to Lucy

Refusing to give her baby to them, Harley’s nurse proceeded to take Lucy forcefully away from her mother, causing both Harley and the newborn to cry…

Present time

-You… you’re Lucy… you can’t be…

-I… I found, um… I found the papers the other day… and… I wanted to… to ask you…

Suddenly, the door opened and the man with the crazy green hair and clown makeup walked in.

-Well? Did you start to have fun with our pretty little toy without me? 

-Puddin, I… 

Maya just glared at him, and she realized it was not makeup, it was actually his skin tone. 

-So, I see you got… acquainted with Harley… now, let’s get acquainted you and I… He smiled maliciously 

-Puddin…

Maya’s opened wide as the man produced a gun and pointed it at Harley

-You know how I hate when you interrupt me…

-NO!!! MOM!!!

To be continued...


End file.
